1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an input device and the controlling method thereof; in particular, to an input device for controlling multiple computers and the controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to control multiple computers at the same time, each one of computers is operated by an individual input device that the user must ceaselessly select different input devices corresponding to the specific computer for controlling different computers. In addition, an input devices is generally connected with multiple computers through the use of a computer switcher (such as KVM), and selecting different switches on the KVM switcher to control the selected computer to avoid installing multiple input devices for multiple computers.
Besides, if the input device is connected with the computer via a conventional wireless communication technology, such as the computer and the input device with Blue tooth communication, the input device must be pairing with the computer previously and then the input device can be operated. If the input device with the same Bluetooth communication is switched to another computer, it is inconvenient for the user to switch the identification of the input device and pair the input device with another computer once more.
In short, based on the aforementioned technique, the user must process a plurality of trivial and complicated steps to set each switch when he wants to switch the input device to the other computer and control it. It is inconvenient and time-wasting for the user to switch the input device among multiple computers.